


Rozmowy nocą

by Szeherezada



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gray mało co występuje, Modern AU, angstowo jest, nie wiem co jeszcze napisać więc tu skończę, palenie papierosów, próba samobójcza, wspomiana jest jeszcze Levy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: - Nie jesteś... Nie przyszedłeś, żeby mnie powstrzymać? - spytała, zbita z tropu, choć wciąż z cieniem paniki w głosie.- Nie - odparł krótko i zamilkł, zastanawiając się, co dodać. Zbliżył się do krawędzi, przy której stała nieznajoma, ale nie bezpośrednio do dziewczyny, kompletnie ignorując zaobserwowany kątem oka fakt, że ta spojrzała na niego z lękiem i zrobiła niewielki krok do przodu. Jego wzrok sięgał gdzieś w kierunku niezbyt odległego parku. Chyba odbywał się tam jakiś festyn.- Więc czemu tu jesteś?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst ma już trochę, ale nigdzie go wcześniej nie publikowałam i stwierdziłam, że w sumie to why not?  
> Enjoy, czy coś :)

Natsu zaciągnął się wieczornym powietrzem. Burza skończyła się może z godzinę temu, ale wciąż wyczuwalny był ten świeży zapach ozonu.

Przeszedł parę kroków po mokrym dachu i spojrzał w niebo. Stawało się coraz ciemniejsze... Nie. Coraz bardziej szare, poprawił się w myślach. Gdyby nie znajdował się w tej chwili w jednym z największych miast Fiore, rozświetlonym nocą non-stop zbyt szybko migającymi, wielokolorowymi neonami, bilboardami, na których wyświetlano zapętlone reklamy barów i zwykłych produktów, bez których w teorii nie można żyć, gdyby nie światła zapalone w większości mieszkań w wieżowcach, niebo byłoby teraz ciemnogranatowe na wschodzie, nie bure. Ale taki już urok miast, Natsu nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Wygląd Magnolii nawet tego nie rekompensował, jak to w przypadku niektórych miast z pięknie zaprojektowanymi parkami, kamienicami rodem z renesansu i oryginalnymi muralami na ścianach niektórych budynków. Nie była też brzydka, była po prostu uosobieniem przeciętności. Kilkanaście wieżowców, gigantów ze stali i szkła, niemal takich samych, odróżniających się od siebie jedynie ilością pięter i stanowczo zbyt dużych reklam, wyróżniało się ponad niższymi budynkami jak starsze rodzeństwo nad młodszym, nadzorując wszystko z góry. Kilku- lub kilkunastopiętrowe bloki mieszkalne, jak ten, na którego dachu właśnie stał, najzwyczajniej w świecie były brzydkie - odrapane, pomazane grafitti, nieodmalowywane od wieków. Ulice też nie zasłużyły na miano zadbanych - śmieci, może nie w dużych ilościach, ale na pewno nie małych, walały się dosłownie wszędzie, również w kanale, po którym w zwyczaju miały pływać niewielkie łódki. Pierwsza myśl podpowiadała, że to doskonałe miejsce na randki, ale po przyjrzeniu się choć odrobinkę uważniej, właśnie przez odpadki miejsce traciło cały urok.

\- Nie powstrzymasz mnie! - z kontemplowania widoku wyrwał go spanikowany kobiecy głos. Odwrócił się w stronę, skąd dochodziło wołanie. Blondynka, niezbyt wysoka, na pewno niższa od niego, jak mu się wydawało w jego wieku, ubrana zdecydowanie zbyt cienko na tę pogodę, stała przy krawędzi. Rozejrzał się, ale byli tu sami, więc na pewno było to skierowane do niego.

\- Co? - nie zrozumiał Dragneel. Przynajmniej nie od razu, sekundę później dotarło do niego, co "przyłapana" chce zrobić.

\- Nie jesteś... Nie przyszedłeś, żeby mnie powstrzymać? - spytała, zbita z tropu, choć wciąż z cieniem paniki w głosie.

\- Nie - odparł krótko i zamilkł, zastanawiając się, co dodać. Zbliżył się do krawędzi, przy której stała nieznajoma, ale nie bezpośrednio do dziewczyny, kompletnie ignorując zaobserwowany kątem oka fakt, że ta spojrzała na niego z lękiem i zrobiła niewielki krok do przodu. Jego wzrok sięgał gdzieś w kierunku niezbyt odległego parku. Chyba odbywał się tam jakiś festyn.

\- Więc czemu tu jesteś?

Natsu spojrzał na zaintrygowaną, podejrzliwą towarzyszkę, wciąż spiętą i w każdej chwili gotową do skoku, oczekującą odpowiedzi. Był na tyle blisko, że mógł się jej przypatrzeć. Była całkiem ładna, nie zmieniał tego nawet fakt, że była cała zapłakana. I faktycznie, mogła mieć jakieś dziewiętnaście, może dwadzieścia lat.

\- Wydaje mi się, że z tego samego powodu, co ty - odpowiedział po chwili milczenia, całkiem podchodząc do krawędzi i wychylając się nieznacznie poza nią, by, przez mrok zmierzchu tylko mniej więcej, ocenić, jak wysoko jest.

Dziewczyna wydawała się zaintrygowana.

\- Nie myślałam, że ktoś ma podobne plany na dzisiejszy wieczór.

\- Bywa. - Salamander wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki prawie pełną paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, wyjął jednego z opakowania i odpalił. - Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, chciałem wypalić ostatniego - dodał, spoglądając na nieznajomą i siadając na wilgotnym dachu.

Dziewczyna z natury zawsze była dość przekorna, ale fakt, że była zdeterminowana, ale - po zobaczeniu jak wszystko jest małe z tej wysokości - zawahała się, i tak był tym głównym, więc wciąż stała w tym samym miejscu.

\- Mógłbyś się odsunąć? Nie lubię dymu, a wiatr wieje akurat w moją stronę - powiedziała, robiąc kroczek, ale nie w stronę krawędzi, a w bok.

\- Życie jest ciężkie, mała. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć, skoro decydujesz się na coś takiego. Poza tym, co to za różnica w tej chwili... - zaciągnął się jeszcze raz, nim zapytał:

\- Nie lubisz dlatego, że nie lubisz, czy to coś osobistego?

Zaskoczył ją. Po co mu była ta informacja? Jeszcze chwilę temu powiedział, żeby się nie krępowała i skoczyła, a teraz, skoro zadał pytanie, to raczej oczywiste, że oczekiwał odpowiedzi. A przecież za kilka minut oboje będą martwi.

\- I to, i to - odparła w końcu. - Czemu pytasz?

\- W sumie sam nie wiem.

Intryguje mnie, czemu ktoś taki jak ty, śliczna dziewczyna, chce się zabić, dodał w myślach.

\- Mój ojciec, z którym nie mam najlepszych stosunków, sporo pali - powiedziała, stwierdzając, że obcy oczekuje kontynuacji.

\- To wszystko? - chłopak, zaskoczony i może nawet nieco rozbawiony, uniósł w zdziwieniu brew.

\- Każdy papieros przypomina mi o nim. Poza tym... nie czujesz, jak to cholerstwo śmierdzi? I jest szkodliwe, nie wiem, jak ludzie mogą to palić! - zirytowała się, machając ręką, by rozwiać chmurkę dymu.

Dragneel zaśmiał się krótko, pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Czy ona na pewno miała prawo mówić o śmiertelnej toksyczności fajek, szykując się do popełnienia samobójstwa? Intrygująca osoba. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czemu tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć o niej więcej. Od ostatnich kilku tygodni wypełnionych obojętnością nie czuł tego uczucia, a ona wywołała je w nim tylko tym, że była. Zaciekawiła go. I to tak naprawdę.

\- To co z twoim ojcem? - zapytał po paru sekundach względnej ciszy. Względnej, bo z dołu dochodziły ich powarkiwania silników samochodów, pokrzykiwania ludzi, a nawet muzyka z parku.

\- Co? Jak "co z moim ojcem"? - nie zrozumiała zapytana, nawet nie zauważając, że w międzyczasie, gdy się wahała i rozmawiała, podświadomie odsunęła się od krawędzi dachu.

\- Czemu macie złe relacje?

Dziewczyna milczała chwilę, nie wiedząc, czemu tak właściwie odpowiada na wszystkie zadane pytania. Z płaczem wybiegła z domu, nawet nie zakładając płaszcza, nie będąc świadomą, gdzie idzie. Dała się ponieść własnym nogom i emocjom, dotarło do niej, co zamierza zrobić, gdy stanęła parę metrów od krawędzi dachu. Nie wahała się, póki nie zerknęła w dół. Wtedy zastanowiła się, czy na pewno tak chce to zakończyć, ale przed oczami przeleciały jej wszystkie bolesne wspomnienia sprzed paru miesięcy do teraz i... i...

\- Kiedy byłam mała, świetnie się dogadywaliśmy, choć on był zapracowany - podjęła opowieść, choć nie wiedziała czemu to robi. Może przez wiedzę, że zaraz, jako stygnącemu trupowi, będzie jej wszystko jedno, a on, ten dziwny chłopak, którego przeznaczenie wywiodło dokładnie na ten sam dach, spośród tych wszystkich tysięcy magnolskich dachów, podzieli jej los? - Był, nadal jest, właścicielem dużej firmy, więc zawsze mnie rozpieszczał. Miałam to, co chciałam, każdą zabawkę. Wiesz, dla dzieci to w sumie wszystko, co potrzebne do życia. I choć nie miałam żadnego rodzeństwa, zawsze ktoś się ze mną bawił: syn jednej ze służących - Loki - mama albo służba. On też czasem wyrywał się pracy i... miałam szczęśliwe dzieciństwo - tu urwała, z nostalgią wspominając tamten okres. Milczała chwilę, wpatrując się w jeden punkt, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, przykuł jej uwagę na początku opowieści, w plamkę na literze "L" z bilboardu coca coli.

\- Ale...? - nieznajomy oczekiwał dalszego ciągu.

\- Oboje bardzo kochaliśmy mamę, więc gdy umarła, bardzo to przeżyliśmy. Miałam dziesięć lat - tu urwała, przygryzła wargę i zacisnęła mocno powieki, by się nie rozpłakać ponownie i kolejnych parę sekund poświęciła na to, by się uspokoić. Chłopak nie popędzał jej. W końcu odetchnęła głęboko i kontynuowała, choć głos załamał jej się w paru miejscach - On postanowił zapracować żal, więc już nawet nie próbował wracać do domu wcześniej, w pełni oddał się pracy. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, w końcu mieliśmy służbę. Ale prawdziwy problem zaczął się kiedy zaczęłam dorastać. Wiesz, ludzie zawsze mówili mi, że jestem podobna do mamy, kiedy była w moim wieku, ale z czasem mojemu ojcu zaczęło to przeszkadzać. Przypominałam mu o jego stracie. Nie chciał mnie widzieć. To musiało być dla niego naprawdę bolesne...

\- Zachował się samolubnie - ocenił chłopak, przerywając jej. - W końcu dla ciebie to też nie było łatwe, nie?

Odwróciła wzrok od bilboardu i spojrzała na niego smutnym wzrokiem. Patrzyła na niego kilka sekund, a potem powróciła do przyglądania się plamce.

\- Nie, nie było. Nie chciał mnie widzieć - powtórzyła - i traktował jak śmiecia, jeśli już zobaczył, co nie było takie rzadkie. W końcu byliśmy bogaci, nie chodziłam do zwykłej szkoły dla zwykłych ludzi. Byłam dzieckiem, bałam się. Ale, no właśnie, byłam tylko dzieckiem. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Więc parę lat później, gdy trochę dorosłam i dojrzałam do tej decyzji, uciekłam z domu. Loki mi pomógł. - Znów zamilkła, próbując zebrać myśli. Zerknęła przelotnie na towarzysza, a on patrzył na nią ze (zdziwiła się, że mogła dojrzeć to w słabym świetle neonów) współczuciem. Po krótkiej chwili kontynuowała:

\- Nie szukał mnie, przynajmniej nie na początku, i było mi to na rękę. Wielki świat poza naszą posiadłością, w której zawsze byłam zamknięta, był taki inny, taki dziwny, taki... otwarty i wolny. - Natsu zauważył, że dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem na to wspomnienie. To sprawiło, że on też to zrobił. Widok podekscytowanej towarzyszki był miłą odmianą. - Szybko znalazłam pracę i niewielkie mieszkanie. Co prawda w zaniedbanej dzielnicy, ale przynajmniej było tanie. Pracowałam w kawiarni. Tam też poznałam Levy McGarden. Zostałyśmy przyjaciółkami i... pierwszy raz od naprawdę długiego czasu byłam szczęśliwa.

Przeszedł ją dreszcz, choć nie była pewna, czy z ekscytacji towarzyszącej szczęśliwemu wspomnieniu, czy z zimna. Chłopak dostrzegł to, zdjął swoją skórzaną czarną kurtkę i podał jej. Z krótkim "dzięki" i lekkim uśmiechem założyła ubranie. Pachniało męskimi perfumami i trochę nikotynowym dymem.

\- Nie będzie ci zimno? - zapytała jeszcze, dostrzegając, że miał koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Zauważyła też, że w międzyczasie wypalił papierosa. "Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, chciałem wypalić ostatniego", przypomniała sobie jego słowa. Więc zaraz skoczy?

\- Nie, nie przejmuj się. Mi w sumie nigdy nie jest zimno - z drugim zdaniem dotarło też do niej, że zwierza się całkowicie obcej osobie, o której nic nie wie. Nie poddając w wątpliwość słów nieznajomego, choć naprawdę nie wierzyła, by była to prawda i obstawiała, że raczej zaoferował swoją kurtkę z uprzejmości, zapytała:

\- Jak tak właściwie się nazywasz?

Chłopak popatrzył na nią zaskoczony, że nie kontynuuje opowieści, ale odparł w końcu:

\- Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

\- A ja jestem Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i zapytał, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń ponad jej ramieniem:

\- Więc wszystko było dobrze. Co się stało?

Lucy odgarnęła grzywkę, którą wiatr zawiał jej do oka i westchnęła.

\- Zapisałam się na studia. Musiałam brać nadgodziny, żeby móc opłacić rachunki i mieć na jedzenie. Levy oczywiście mi pomagała, ale źle się czułam, biorąc od niej tak dużo i nie dając nic w zamian. W końcu zaproponowała, żebym wprowadziła się do niej. Zgodziłam się. Dzieliłyśmy wszystkie koszty na pół, co odciążyło i moją, i jej kieszeń. Uczyłyśmy się razem, miałyśmy obie bardzo wysokie średnie... Ale jednak ona trochę wyższą. Dostała stypendium ze Stanów. Wahała się, nie chciała zostawić mnie samej, ale nie chciałam, by zmarnowała taką szansę, nawet jeśli byłam cholernie zazdrosna. W końcu pojechała. Zostawiła mi mieszkanie i, choć samotna, dawałam sobie radę. Codziennie gadałyśmy przez telefon. Ale wtedy ojciec sobie o mnie przypomniał. Ubzdurał sobie, że powinnam wyjść za mąż. Od początku wiedziałam, że chodzi o jakieś interesy, więc odmówiłam powrotu. Jestem dorosła, więc nie ściągnie mnie siłą. A żebym wróciła dobrowolnie... Wtedy wykupił kamienicę, w której mieszkałam i podniósł czynsz. Kawiarenka też trochę podupadła, więc nie miałam szans się utrzymać. Wylądowałam na bruku. Przygarnęła mnie jedna z kobiet, która u nas służyła, ale kilka lat temu przeszła na emeryturę. - Głos Heartfilii zaczął się łamać, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. - Levy dzwoni coraz rzadziej, mówi, że jest zajęta, ale w najbliższym czasie nie wróci, może na święta, choć nie jest pewna. Szukałam pracy, ale ojciec jest wpływowy, nikt nie chciał mnie przyjąć. Ale ja nie miałam i nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w jego interesach. A tydzień temu zmarła...

\- Nie musisz kończyć. Rozumiem. - Nim Lucy się zorientowała, Natsu stał przy niej i przytulał ją do swojej piersi. Był taki ciepły, taki inny od zimnego i okrutnego świata.

Wtuliła się w chłopaka, pociągając nosem.

\- Mieszkanie nie należy do mnie, muszę się wynieść - łkała, jąkając się. - Dali mi tydzień, jutro mija termin, a ja nie mam się gdzie podziać. Dzisiaj zadzwonił ojciec i to wszystko mnie tak uderzyło, ja po prostu nie mogę... - Dalej był już tylko szloch. Lucy upadła na kolana, pociągając za sobą Natsu. Ten przytulił ją mocniej, pocierając jej plecy w ramach otuchy. Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę. Chłopak czekał, aż Heartfilia się wypłacze, uspokoi.

\- Nie powiedziałaś Levy? - wywnioskował. Jego głos był miękki.

\- Nie.

\- Czemu?

\- Nie chciałam jej martwić, bardzo chciała jechać do Stanów, nie chcę, żeby przeze mnie rezygnowała ze swoich marzeń.

\- Dlatego teraz tu jesteś? - zapytał. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, wstrząsana ostatnimi spazmami szlochu.

\- A ty? Czemu tu jesteś? - zapytała szeptem, chwilę później, nie podnosząc głowy. Chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym chłopaku.

Westchnął.

\- Moja historia jest krótka... Nie znam moich prawdziwych rodziców, odkąd pamiętam, zajmował się mną Igneel. Był żołnierzem, ale akurat wrócił z jakiejś misji, więc siedział w mieście. Nie wiem, czy to był jakiś przyjaciel rodziny, rodzina czy przypadkowy koleś, ale przygarnął mnie i zajmował się mną bez oporów. Byłem kłopotliwym gówniarzem, biłem się ze wszystkimi na osiedlu i w szkole. Ale Igneel co najwyżej od czasu do czasu się na mnie za to wydarł, ogólnie sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie bardzo mu to przeszkadzało. Sielanka. A potem został wysłany na misję.

Lucy spojrzała na niego i przytuliła, spodziewając się, co Natsu zaraz powie. A on rozpoznał, o co jej chodzi.

\- Nie, nie zginął na misji, jeśli o tym myślisz. Na ten czas oddał mnie pod opiekę swojej znajomej. Opiekowała się też siostrzeńcem, Grayem Fullbusterem, stał się dla mnie jak brat. Igneel wrócił z misji jakiś miesiąc temu. Miałem mu tyle do opowiedzenia... Wiesz, widzieliśmy się na żywo pierwszy raz od kilku lat. Chciałem mu opowiedzieć o tylu rzeczach... Poszliśmy do restauracji. Jakiś psychol wpadł do niej, powystrzelał połowę ludzi, a potem palnął sobie kulkę w łeb. Słyszałaś pewnie o tym?

\- Trudno było nie słyszeć. Trąbili o tym wszędzie. Przykro mi.

Natsu nic nie odpowiedział na wyrazy współczucia i kontynuował, zduszonym głosem. Gdyby Lucy na niego spojrzała, zobaczyłaby łzy błyszczące mu w oczach.

\- Igneel zginął na moich oczach. - Dragneel zacisnął zęby na to wspomnienie. Lucy przytuliła się do niego raz jeszcze. - Wpadłem w depresję. Moja dziewczyna nie mogła znieść, że cały czas jestem taki przygnębiony, jak ona to ujęła, i ze mną zerwała. Byliśmy razem trzy lata. Starała się to zrobić delikatnie, rozumiesz, rozstanie bez spięć, ale to mnie jeszcze dodatkowo dobiło.

\- Co się dziwić... - westchnęła Lucy.

\- Wiesz, zerwała... no, przeze mnie.

\- Nieprawda, nie zasługiwała na ciebie, skoro nie została z tobą w trudnych dla ciebie chwilach.

Z ulicy dobiegł ich śmiech grupy ludzi, możliwe, że ich rówieśników. To boleśnie przywróciło ich do rzeczywistości - w czasie gdy oni rozważali odebranie sobie życia, ktoś mógł przeżywać najszczęśliwsze chwile. W czasie gdy oni zastanawiali się nad śmiercią, gdzieś na pewno urodziło się jakieś dziecko. Świat nie był sprawiedliwy.

\- "Może wiem najlepiej, dlaczego tylko człowiek potrafi się śmiać: tylko on cierpi tak bardzo, że musiał wynaleźć coś takiego jak śmiech". Nietzsche - powiedziała Lucy.

\- Nigdy nie czytałem Nietzschego.

Heartfilia była gotowa w szoku zapytać "Niczego?! Nigdy?!", ale wtedy zrozumiała, że chłopak miał na myśli Nietzschego. Zachichotała cichutko pod nosem.

\- No co? - zapytał urażony Natsu, myśląc, że dziewczyna śmieje się z niego.

\- Nie, nic...

Siedzieli w ciszy może dwie sekundy, nim przerwał ją Dragneel:

\- "Im więcej czasu poświęcasz na odzyskanie tego, co zostało ci zabrane, tym więcej przecieka ci między palcami. Po pewnym czasie próbujesz tylko zacisnąć mocniej zęby."

\- Kto to? - zapytała mile zaskoczona Lucy. Nie spodziewała się po Natsu znajomości filozoficznych cytatów.

\- Ellis z "To nie jest kraj dla starych ludzi". - Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i z lekkim uśmiechem przyjacielsko szturchnęła Dragneela w ramię.

\- Już myślałam, że coś czytałeś! - droczyła się z nim, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od wieków. On zresztą zareagował podobnie.

\- Oczywiście, że czytam!

\- Napisy w filmach? - puściła mu oczko.

\- Między innymi - Natsu zarumienił się nieznacznie, ale w ciemnościach nocy nie było to widoczne. - Oglądałaś go?

\- Co?

\- "To nie jest kraj dla starych ludzi".

\- Nie. A o czym to?

\- Taki kryminał z Tony Lee Jonesem...

\- Lubisz Tony Lee Jonesa?

\- Tak. A ty?

\- Też. Jest jednym z moich ulubionych aktorów.

\- Może obejrzymy film wspólnie? - zaproponował Natsu, zauważając, że wcale nie chce już skoczyć. Chciał dłużej porozmawiać z Lucy, dowiedzieć się o niej więcej. A ona uważała chyba podobnie, bo z uśmiechem kiwnęła głową. Wszystkie jej troski jakoś uleciały na chwilę przy tym chłopaku...

\- Zanim nie znajdziesz sobie mieszkania, możesz zamieszkać z nami - zaproponował nieśmiało.

\- "Z nami"? - po otrząśnięciu się z szoku, pozostało tylko zdziwienie.

\- Ze mną i z Grayem. Myślę, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Ja... zastanowię się - odparła, mile zaskoczona, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy.

Ciszę przerwał odgłos wibracji.

\- Telefon ci dzwoni... Gdzie go masz? - zapytała, starając się znaleźć kieszeń, w którą komórka była włożona. Urządzenie trzęsło się w okolicy jej brzucha.

\- Poczekaj... - Natsu próbował dostać się do odpowiedniej kieszeni, co wcale nie było łatwe przez ciemność i to, że nagle, na innej osobie, suwaki magicznie się przemieściły.

\- Łaskoczesz! - zaśmiała się Heartfilia, odruchowo odpychając ręce Dragneela.

\- Masz łaskotki? Dobrze wiedzieć! - wyszczerzył się chłopak, nie zaprzestając prób dotarcia do telefonu. Lucy zauważyła, że był to szczery uśmiech (choć z kolei ktoś, kto znał młodzieńca dłużej, mógł dostrzec, że nie jest on tak szeroki jak kiedyś). Uroczy uśmiech, dodała w myślach, rumieniąc się.

\- Jest! - zawołał w końcu Natsu, oswobadzając komórkę z materiału wywróconej na lewo kieszeni. Jednak zanim zdołał odebrać, urządzenie ucichło. Zdążył jednak zauważyć, kto próbował się z nim skontaktować. Dragneel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Gray... - I wtedy przypomniał sobie coś niezwykle ważnego, w chwili, gdy telefon zawibrował ponownie - Kurwa, skoczył do swojej dziewczyny, zostawiłem mu notkę, że wychodzę i nie wiem, czy w ogóle wrócę.

Z lekkim wahaniem odebrał. Nie lubił być opieprzanym, nikt nie lubił, ale nie był też potworem bez serca, by kazać wierzyć przyjacielowi, że jednak się zabił.

\- Siema - rzucił do telefonu. Lucy uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka pokrzepiająco.

\- Jezu, stary, nie strasz mnie tak więcej! - Gray był doskonale słyszalny również dla Heartfilii. Tak samo jak ogromna ulga i cień złości w jego głosie.

\- Przepraszam - Natsu nawet nie zdążył skończyć wyrazu, bo jego przyjaciel kontynuował:

\- Wyszedłem na kilka godzin... Mówiłem, żebyś nie robił nic głupiego!

\- Przepraszam, stary... - powtórzył Salamander, czując się jeszcze bardziej winnym, niż tę sekundę temu.

\- Jesteś cały? - głos Fullbustera był przepełniony czymś na kształt obawy i troski.

\- Ta, spoko.

\- Gdzie jesteś? Zaraz po ciebie przyjadę.

\- No dobra... Przyjedź na Strawberry Street. A i, Gray?

\- No?

\- Nie masz nic przeciwko, że będziemy mieć lokatorkę przez pewien czas?

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Jaką lokatorkę? - Gray postanowił ostrożnie wybadać grunt.

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć... Spotkaliśmy się przypadkowo, przyszła tu w tym samym celu, co ja, ale gdyby nie ona, to pewnie już byś się do mnie nie dodzwonił.

Cisza trwała jeszcze może ze trzy sekundy, w końcu Fullbuster odparł, nadal zaskoczony nagłym obrotem sytuacji:

\- Nie no, okej... Będę za jakieś dziesięć minut. Czekaj...cie na mnie, jasne? - upewnił się.

\- Okej.

\- Dobra, do zobaczenia! - z tymi słowami rozłączył się.

\- Ale ja... na pewno mogę? Tak... dziwnie mi i czuję się, jakbym na was żerowała - zagadnęła Heartfilia, zmartwiona.

\- Nie martw się. Mam wobec ciebie dług - odparł Natsu, puszczając jej oczko.

\- Wiesz, w sumie to ja też... - jęknęła, akcentując ostatni wyraz. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, a po chwili ona odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- To chyba przeznaczenie, nie uważasz? - zapytał Dragneel, odpalając papierosa, gdy już zeszli na dół i czekali przed budynkiem na Graya.

\- Że spotkaliśmy się na tym dachu? - upewniła się Lucy, odpędzając od siebie dym. Chłopak kiwnął głową, zaciągając się.

\- Trochę... trochę jakby świat chciał nam powiedzieć, żebyśmy się nie poddawali, nie?

\- Tak. Trochę tak - poparł towarzyszkę Natsu, wydmuchując nikotynową chmurkę.

W Magnolii minęła północ. Dla wielu ludzi była to chwila przewrócenia się w łóżku na drugi bok, dla innych ocknięcie się na blacie biurka po nieoczekiwanym zaśnięciu przy lekcjach lub pracy, dla innych następna kolejka w barze, dla jeszcze innych - środek maratonu filmowego, a dla nich... dla nich to był nowy początek.


End file.
